


Full of Surprises

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Rick needs to get laid.





	Full of Surprises

The sun has just nestled itself in for the night, a cool breeze replacing the heat of another humid Georgia day. Rick Grimes settles onto the mattress, the dusty hue of an old hotel sign shines in past the curtain, reminding him of where he is currently; of what he's planning on doing. His palms sweat and he coughs to clear his throat, wiping his hands on his jean clad thighs.

He isn't the same man he used to be, doesn't hold the same morals. Or that's at least what he's trying to justify to himself. Sure, he's an officer of the law, but that doesn't stop him from having needs like everybody else. And it's been so long, far before his wife left him for his partner.

Rick deserves this, he decides. He won't let fear ruin his plans for the night.

As if on cue, someone knocks on the door and alerts him of their presence.  
He tenses, a vein in his neck popping slightly due to nerves, before taking a deep, calming breath. Rick stands and makes his way over, his hand gripping the doorknob. Slowly he pulls open the door.

Beth Greene stands on the other side, her smile dropping into a face of fear the minute she sees Rick.

He is equally as shocked. His mouth drops disapproving as he looks at her. He carefully looks around the parking lot, making sure nobody is looking, before pulling the small blonde inside.

"Mr. Grimes," Beth breathes out fearfully. "Am I in trouble? Please, dear God, daddy can never know about this! It'd kill him!"

Rick pauses, pinching his brow between two fingertips. "Beth, I'm not here on duty," he supplies, less than proudly.

It takes a moment for the girl to register his words. When she does he can see her visibly relax.

"You mean..."

He shakes his head, frowning. "After Lori, it took a while. But I am a man after all."

Beth bites at her lower lip. "You don't owe me an explanation. I get it."

Rick nods. "And what about you, Beth? Prostitution isn't safe, you're out of your mind for thinking this is in anyway acceptable."

To Rick 's surprise, Beth tears up. "The farm isn't doin' well,"she admits, brushing a strand of loose hair back behind her ear. "Daddy thinks I've been takin' gigs in Atlanta to make ends meat. He doesn't--couldn't--know about this. Nobody can."

Rick nods. "Its not my place to tell. But you need to stop, this life is no good for you, Beth."

She nods solemnly. "Maybe I should go."

Rick nods as well, though a small part in the back of his mind wishes she would stay. Tonight hadn't turned out how he'd hoped it would, and his needs are still there no matter how much he tries to repress them. Besides, Beth is a beautiful girl. A thoughtful, sweet girl. A girl barely past eighteen. Rick was at her damn birthday party. He has no business thinking about her in such a way.

Beth seems to catch onto his thoughts, for he's been silently standing before her for a beat too long. "Or," she offers carefully. "I could stay."

Rick knows he must tread lightly, that it'd be impossible to bed this girl, wouldn't it? Hell, she still refers to her father as 'daddy'. There's no way it'd be considered acceptable.

"Beth..."

He can see something in her eyes, something that begins to tug at his reservations. There's a lust within her blue orbs that causes Rick to nearly choke back a sob of desire. It really has been too long. And he knows, now more than ever, that little Beth Greene wants him, too. Probably for sometime now. Why should he resist that?

Beth is first to bridge the gap between them, pulling him into her. Their eyes meet and he decides then and there he's done holding back. Maybe destiny brought her to his door tonight.

Rick kisses the girl as though he's been starved of lips for years. She tastes sweet, like mangos or peaches, and he swipes his tongue inside for a better taste.

Beth moans beneath his touch, her arms wrapping around his hips in a way that lets Rick know she's far from virginal, though, how could she be after what he'd just found out about her?

The kiss deepens, with him putting his hands through her blonde tresses. He pulls slightly, his balls tightening beneath his jeans when she mewls softly in response.

Eventually Beth tires of their game and pulls back, far enough to grasp the buttons of his shirt. She undoes them one by one until she is able to remove it and toss the garment to the side. Next she pulls his his white t-shirt over his head, loosening his gelled curls in the process. A strand of hair falls to his forehead, causing the blonde to giggle in amusement.

Rick grins, taking in her sweet scent with a sniff to the air before pulling her own shirt up and over her head. He tosses the material aside and it lands somewhere near his own.

The expansion of Beth's stomach is vast and pale, scattered with little brown beauty marks. Her breasts, sheathed beneath her bra, are small but firm. He grips the material between his fingers, playing with the cotton before reaching around her to undo it. It falls to the ground lightly and Rick sighs appreciatively at the sight before him. Her perky breasts stand proud at attention, two pink little nipples budding outward and begging him to take a lick.

He gives into the call, bending forth to plant his lips around the left nub. From there he sucks hard, cupping the other breast within his hand.

She moans softly beneath him, head lulled back, simply enjoying his touch. Her own hands begin working at his belt buckle.

By the time Rick's pants are around his ankles, her nipples are hard and saliva ridden. He pulls away just in time to see the young girl drop to her knees before him.

His cock stiffens further in his boxers, causing the material to jut outward. Beth mouths at his clothed erection, her hands on his hips, and brings up a moan from the older male. up Her eyes glow with mischief as she pulls down the material. Cool air hits his heated erection, pulling yet another sound from within.

She slowly dips forward, licking a not-so-tentative stripe along the underside. His cock twitches against her. Eventually she takes him within her mouth.

Beth looks utterly sinful on her knees before him, lips parted around his cock. If he could, he'd paint the scene before him within his memory for a lifetime.

"Beth," he groans, head tipped back and eyes scrunched up tight. "Fuck, like that."

She continues to lick and suck, eventually pulling off with a wet pop. Rick takes the opportunity to grasp himself within his hands.

"Tongue out, pretty girl."

Beth easily does as told, face flushed red with arousal. Rick carefully slaps his cock against her pink tongue in quick succession. She giggles once he pulls back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

He helps her to stand and together they make their way towards the bed.

"You're certain?" He asks, although he's already putting on a condom. Beth only nods in response, eyes lax and sated. She gingerly masturbates while he finishes. Rick kneels before her once he's ready and lines himself up.

The push in is slow as he allows time for Beth to adjust. Soon enough he's in to the hilt and Beth breathes out deeply, visibly relaxing before him.

She begins to push forward, pulling him into her, and he meets her movements with thrusts of his own.

They find their own rhythm. Beth and Rick kiss while fucking, lips caressing lips and tongues exploring mouths.

"Mr. Grimes, harder, please." God, it shouldn't spur Rick on to hear the girl calling him that while in bed, yet it does.

Beth groans appreciatively, face scrunching slightly as her orgasm hits. Her eyes flutter closed, body moving beneath him. Her legs shake from the pressure within her stomach.

Rick comes soon after, stiffening up while deep inside. He fills the condom before pulling out and lying on his back, completely and utterly sated. The look in Beth's eyes tells him she feels the same.

Eventually they stand, Rick surprised by the lack of remorse he feels, the lack of awkwardness between the two.

He begins to put his pants back on and can feel the weight of loose cash in his pocket. He pulls out the stack and hands it over wordlessly. Beth frowns.

"I couldn't..."

Rick shakes her off. "Not for this," he gestures between the two. "But for the farm. Y'all are good people. You deserve to keep your livelihood."

Beth's eyes water as she bites at her lip. She gives in and takes the cash, gasping as she counts it. "This...This means a lot, thank you Mr. Grimes."

He smiles at her, waving her off. "Call me Rick, Beth. I think we're on a first name basis by this point."

She grins, a soft blush coloring her cheeks. "Thanks again, Rick." She tastes the words on her tongue and, liking the way they feel, smiles wider. "I'll go first."

The blonde waves slightly before turning and exiting the hotel room. Rick watches her retreating form with a sense of...something, forming within the pit of his stomach. Be it admiration or more, he finds he likes the way it settles there, keeping him warm.

Rick makes a mental note to call the girl later and ask her out on a proper date.


End file.
